Complexities of Love
by Lemony Dreams
Summary: NOW RATED "M" due to my love of lemons. Otani and Risa, the complexities of love that they face together.
1. Romance under the Blooming Fireworks

**Complexities of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**"Romance under the Blooming Fireworks."**

"Trust me. It'll be alright this time." Atsushi whispered, taking her hand. "…Otani, I have way too many bad memories from that place." Risa sobbed, tears beginning to form in her chocolate orbs.

"Koizumi…I have everything set up. Let's go. I promise you won't regret it." he said gently, pulling her along to the elevator. The roof was their destination. The best spot to see the fireworks on Risa's birthday. Risa blushed. He was holding her hand again. It always made her feel funny, like a squirmy type feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They got up to the roof. "Close your eyes, Koizumi." Risa blinked at him a few times before closing her eyes and letting him lead her to his surprise. "Open them." he said happily, after walking for a bit.

Risa opened her eyes and saw it. An evening picnic. A blanket, a basket, some music, even some candles to make the area look nicer. "Otani…this is amazing." She whispered, her emotions getting the better of her, as tears began to well up in her eyes again.

Atsushi sat down on one side of the blanket and beckoned for her to sit beside him. She sat down and he began taking out the dinner he had brought in the basket. Risa looked around at everything he had set up. "This is…really romantic." she said, smiling at him. Atsushi blushed. "It's n-nothing. I just…thought…you'd like this…" he said, looking away while scratching the back of his head. "I do. I love it. Thank you." She giggled.

"The fireworks are supposed to be incredible this year. I heard the show is supposed to last half an hour." Atsushi said, handing her the neat little dinner box he had prepared. "Half an hour? Wow!" she beamed, starry-eyed. Atsushi smiled in his lop sided way.

After they finished their food it was really dark out, but the candles were bright. "So what should we do while we wait for the fireworks to start?" she asked, checking the time on her phone. Atsushi blushed. "Well…how bout this?" He placed his lips gently on hers, his eyes closed, his hand touching hers. Risa was a bit surprised at first but soon joined the kiss.

Atsushi placed his hand on one of her breasts, but it was hesitant. He didn't want to screw up the moment with her. Much to his surprise, she didn't move his hand or pull away, continuing to kiss him with all the love she felt for him. Atsushi began feeling nervous. 'What if…Koizumi wants to…' he thought, but soon pushed the thought from his mind. 'Nah…she wouldn't its impossible.'

When Risa felt him touching her like that, the only thing she could do was act like he hadn't. Otherwise, he may be upset with her if she pushed him away, like that last time, when they had to share that hotel room together. 'What if…Otani wants to…go all the way with me…?' She thought, fear suddenly taking hold of her mind.

They suddenly heard the first firework boom in the summer night sky. The sudden noise made the two of them open their eyes and actually look at each other, both were blushing a deep shade of red and both were thinking the same thing. 'Sex.'

Atsushi kissed her again, more roughly than the first time. She simply kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as he did. The fireworks boomed and were beautiful, but the two probably didn't notice at all. Their hormones going crazy and making them act unusually.

Soon, it felt like it was becoming too difficult to stay sitting up, and Risa slowly layed down, Atsushi taking the opportunity to lay over her, continuing to kiss. Their tongues began to touch and tease each other, deepening the kiss. Atsushi couldn't take it anymore and had to ask her. "Koizumi…"

"Yes?" She asked, a little upset that he pulled away somewhat. "You…know what I want don't you…? If I asked you…would you?" The question sounded extremely confusing to Risa. "Would I what?"

Atsushi looked away; the dark red blush that had formed on his cheeks had spread outward and even turned the tips of his ears pink. "Would you…have…?" Dammit…he just couldn't say it!! He glanced at her, hoping she'd get the hint so he wouldn't have to say it.

Risa's confused expression changed to shock. "You want…it?" she asked, afraid to say the word. "Yeah," he replied. "It."

Risa closed her eyes and thought about it. This was her nineteenth birthday. She and Atsushi had been together for a whole year now and she loved him more than anyone or anything else in this world.

"Okay." she whispered, looking away.

Atsushi stared with disbelief. "Koizumi, I need you to be absolutely sure you're ready for this." he said, seriously. He turned her face to force her to look at him. "Tell me."

"Otani…" she whined, clutching at his shirt. "I'm sure. I want to."

With that, Atsushi kissed her gently and the two of them made love under the blooming fireworks on the hot summer's night.

* * *

Yeah I know…It's me Lemony Dreams so you were expecting a lemon. Lol. But the lemony goodness will be for a later chapter. For now…I'll let your imagination handle the details.

Thanks, troublesome-monkey-sama. this fic and it's chapters are for you. My characters will join the story soon!


	2. Caught

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the comments! I'm very sorry but...chapter 2 is extremely short. Chapter 3 is when I intend to make the important plot appear. I'll begin working on that right away.

**Chapter 2**

"Caught"

It was quiet. The sound of the fireworks had vanished. The only thing Risa could hear now was Atsushi's heavy breathing. She wondered if she was panting like that too. His face was buried in her breasts as he began to slowly close his eyes. She'd have to force him to stay awake. They were outside after all. Thinking that they could be caught at any moment of their love making, was definatly exciting.

"Otani," she said, poking him in the side. "Don't fall asleep." He groaned and got up, off of her. "But…it was comfy…" he whined, his eyes half closed. She had never seen Atsushi look at her like that before. Well, there had been one other time, last year, on top of the school roof when he had finally realized that they were meant for each other. Now was a little different. He looked…_**really**_ happy…a little bit too happy.

The candles were dim, and the flame was about to burn out in all of them. Self-consciously, she covered her bare chest with her arms, blushing because of what she and Atsushi had just done. He reached over and pulled at one of her arms. "Don't," he said, smiling. "I've seen it all already."

Risa glared at him. He was right; she shouldn't be as embarrassed as she was. She slowly removed her arms and placed her hands on her stomach. "Do you want to leave now? The fireworks ended a while ago." she asked, looking away from his gaze. "No way." he replied, laying back over her, resting like he had before. "Can't we just…stay like this?" he asked, closing his eyes, breathing in her scent, which was a lot more like his own now.

"Otani…you're acting…strange." she whispered, stroking his hair gently. "I am?" he asked, looking up at her slightly. "Yeah…" she replied. "…you seem really happy…"

"Happy huh? Well we did just do it after all…speaking of which…you up for round two?" he asked, kissing her neck, making her shiver slightly. "R-round t-two?" she squeaked, blushing a deep shade of red.

They suddenly heard a noise from around the corner, like the sound of the door to the roof opening. "Oh crap!" Atsushi half whispered, tossing Risa his t-shirt. "Put that on!"

Risa did as she was told, and they got dressed quickly. "Hey! They're over here!" Nobu yelled, spotting them sitting on the blanket around the corner. "N-nobu…what're you doing up here?" Risa stuttered, still blushing. "Hey…why are you all nervous?" Nobu asked, Nakao, Seiko and Haruka following being her. "N-no reason!" she squeaked. Nobu glanced around the area. She saw Atsushi's expression; he was trying to look calm and innocent, but she saw through that right away.

"Hey," she began. "Why are you wearing Otani-Kun's shirt then?" she asked, her face holding that I-know-what-you-did look. Risa and Atsushi blushed deeply, looked at each other, and then looked away quickly. They were most certainly caught. Atsushi quickly packed up all the stuff and, without a word, left the area. The dark blush never leaving his face for not even a second.

Risa attempted to run after him but Nobu grabbed her arm. "Okay now, you are going to tell me everything that happened!" She said, grinning evilly. Risa struggled to try and get away but soon gave up. Nobu sure was strong for such a tiny girl.

In the other corner, Haruka was curled up in a ball, acting pathetic, Seiko rubbing his back telling him that everything was okay. All the while with a lame look on his face.

Like I said...really short. Please review. I'll work my you-know-what off to get chapter 3 done soon. And I promise It'll be a lot longer as well.


	3. Didn't think it through

Hey everyone. wow...I told you I'd have the next chapter soon. Please enjoy and review.

**Chapter 3**

"Didn't think it through."

Nobu had dragged Risa to her house. "So...tell me what happened, Risa. Don't leave out any details." Nobu said, grinning. Risa glared at her, a dark blush visible on her cheeks. "Nothing happened." She answered, looking away. "Risa...I already know you guys did it, okay? I just want to know how it was for you." Risa looked at her shyly. Then took a deep breath.

"Uh...good I guess...what do you want me to say?" Risa asked, head down, afraid to look up at Nobu and see her expressions. Nobu giggled. "Well, I want to know how it all started, because a few days ago, you said you were too afraid to lose your virginity." Nobu replied, with a wild smile on her face.

"Well...we were kissing and...stuff...and then, my mind sort of went blank I guess. I remember I couldn't think straight." Risa whispered, hugging the stuffed rabbit she was holding. "You couldn't think straight? Otani-Kun's a guy...so he probably couldn't think straight either. You guys were safe right?"

"Safe?" Risa asked, still snuggling the bunny. "You used protection didn't you?" Risa dropped the stuffed rabbit. She then looked up with a horrified look on her face. "Protection?" she whispered, staring at Nobu.

Nobu's expression became horrified as well. "A condom! Did you two use one?!" she yelled, shaking Risa like a rag doll. "Stop!!" Risa shouted and Nobu stopped shaking her. "Did you?" Nobu asked, seriously. "I...don't think so..." Risa replied, her horrified expression changing to a frightened one.

"What do you _**mean**_ you don't _**think **_so?!" Nobu yelled, grabbing her cell phone. "Call and ask him!"

"Ask him?!" Risa squeaked, blushing bright red. "It's important! You need to ask!" Nobu shouted, forcing Risa to take the phone from her. Risa stared at the phone and gulped, dialing his number. She heard someone pick up on the other end and began to panic. "Hello?" Atsushi said. It sounded like he was half asleep. "Uh...hi." she said, biting her lower lip.

"Koizumi? What's up? You okay?" his tone of voice sounded worried. "I'm fine." She replied, looking at Nobu, seeing her signaling to hurry up and ask him. Risa gulped. "Well...this is probably a really dumb thing to ask, but..."

"What is it?" Atsushi asked, taking a sip of water from the glass on his night stand. "Uh...well..." Risa said, blushing with her scared expression. "Spit it out!" he yelled, getting angry.

"When we...uh...you know..." she began, her voice sounding nervous. "Oh...yeah? What about it?" he asked, suddenly sounding very interested in the topic. "...did you, use protection?" The other end of the phone was silent. At first, she thought he didn't hear her. Then she heard the dial tone. "Huh?" she said, closing the cell phone.

"Well? What did he say?" Nobu asked. Risa looked at her. Nobu saw that she looked like she was about to burst into tears and hugged her quickly. "Risa..."

"No. He didn't say anything. He just...hung up..." she whimpered, the tears finally beginning to fall. "You ask him a serious question and he hangs up on you?!" Nobu asked, her voice sounded really angry.

"Nobu..."

Just then they heard rocks being thrown at the window. Risa looked down, Atsushi was throwing them. "What is it? Do you know how late it is?" She whispered loudly. "Yeah...come down, we need to talk!" he half shouted.

Nobu pushed her out the door. "Hurry up and talk, I'll cover for you." She whispered, closing the door.

Risa and Atsushi walked for a bit, until she broke the silence. "Hey, why did you hang up on me?" she asked, not looking at him. "I'm sorry. I just...had to see you." He mumbled. "You asked...if I used protection or not." He said, stopping. "I didn't."

Risa looked down at him, his expression was a mix of worry and confusion. Her own was probably the same. "You...didn't...so that means..." she whispered. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry." He said, taking one of her hands. "I'm not sure what to do...I guess...we wait and find out later?" he asked, as he continued to walk. "I guess..." she said quietly. "The thought of protection never even crossed my mind. I'm a lousy boyfriend." He whispered, squeezing her hand gently. "I didn't think about it either, so it's not your fault."

"Koizumi...what a terrible birthday for you!" he shouted, suddenly hugging her tight. "I'm so sorry!" Risa was caught off guard. He was behaving very strangely. She said it was okay, but still, he seemed to take all of the blame for himself. "Otani...it's okay. Really it is...this was a wonderful birthday. I loved it." She reassured him, hugging him back tightly. She giggled to herself at how small he was, but had to admit that she felt like melting in his arms. He looked up at her slightly.

"If...things turn out bad...I promise I won't ever leave you." He said, his expression was determined and serious. "So...I don't want you to worry about that."

"Otani...thank you." She replied, smiling a bit. "Come on...I'll bring you back home." He whispered, taking her hand. 'Otani...you sure are sweet.' She thought, walking along the path. He sighed. "What a long night." He mumbled. "When I woke up this morning I didn't expect all of this to happen."

"Otani..." she said, looking away. "Yeah?"

"I love you." She replied, smiling to herself. 'And you love me too. Although I'd never expect him to say th-' her thought was cut off. "I love you too." He said, in simply the most honest-sounding way ever. Risa looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "Huh? Say that again!" she shouted. "Why? Isn't once enough?" he countered.

"I want to hear it again."

Atsushi sighed. "Okay okay...I love you Risa. You're the only one for me." Once again, Risa was shocked. 'Now he adds something AND calls me by my first name?!' "Gaaaah! Don't freak me out!" she shouted, punching him in the face. Atsushi growled at her. "What?! I'm saying something nice! Why can't you just take it!? It's as if it's something completely unnatural to you!"

The All Hanshin Kyojin returns. He's right. Why couldn't she just be a normal girl and be all cute when he says things like that? "Amazon," He mumbled, walking ahead of her. "See if I ever say it again." Risa smiled stupidly and ran after him, taking his hand. "Sorry." She giggled. It would be okay. He had promised to be with her no matter what. So she was extremely happy. "Atsushi." She giggled. "Don't you _**dare**_ call me that." He grumbled. "Okay okay."

Yep. Risa and Atsushi could survive anything the world could throw at them. That was for certain.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll write chapter 4 when I have some time. Please review.


	4. Parties and Protection

**Chapter 4**

"Parties and Protection."

A few weeks later, Risa and Atsushi visited a doctor to find out if she had gotten pregnant. The result of the test was negative, meaning that she wasn't. They both sighed with relief. The past week had been scary, with many sleepless nights of tossing and turning and imagining the worst case scenario. The doctor also made a point of forcing them into a lecture on safe sex, which had them blushing and feeling completely awkward.

"That doctor was scary…" Risa mumbled, as they left the clinic. "Scary? Did he make you feel uncomfortable with the test?" Atsushi asked, an angry look on his face. 'He better not have…or he's dead.' he thought, putting an arm around Risa. "No no…nothing like that. He just seemed to be in a bad mood…too bad my family doctor wasn't there today." she replied.

"You would have been more comfortable with your own doctor…we should have come back tomorrow instead." Atsushi said, as they approached his older sister's car. He had borrowed it, mainly because he had just gotten his license but didn't have a vehicle of his own yet. "No. I'm glad it was today. Now I can sleep tonight." She said, climbing in the passenger's seat.

Atsushi got into the drivers seat and started the car. "Do you feel like going home yet?" he asked, looking over at her. "Not really…" she mumbled. "You feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself." He asked. She smiled at him. "Yeah I'm okay. But you need to get ready for your classes soon."

"Oh…right. That reminds me. My friend's girlfriend is throwing a house party tomorrow night. He asked me to invite you." he said, driving out of the parking lot. "A party? Sounds fun. I'll go." She replied, smiling. "Cool." Atsushi grinned.

The next day.

Risa rummaged through her clothes. Trying to find something to wear to the party. She was keeping Atsushi waiting downstairs, so she had to get ready quickly. Why did she have to wake up so late? It always threw everything off for her. She needed to get a louder alarm clock.

She settled on a party dress that seemed shorter than what she was used to. 'This ought to freak him out for sure.' she thought smiling deviously. She pinned her hair up and curled it to match the dress. Adding a scarf and a long looped necklace to the outfit. She checked herself out in the mirror and twirled a bit. 'Yep. It will certainly freak him out.' she thought, giggling.

She walked down the steps. Atsushi turned yelling something about women taking too long to get ready but finally focusing on how she looked. "Uh…." he said, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Well? Like it?" she asked, turning a bit. "Yeah…it's…nice." he replied, turning and walking towards the door. 'Dammit Koizumi…why do you have to go to a college party looking like that? Now I'm gonna have to keep the guys from staring at you.' he thought, looking annoyed. Risa giggled. 'He's definitely freaking out.' she thought, smiling.

They got to the party and it was as wild as they expected. Atsushi noticed the table with various bottles of liquor on it. He grabbed a few that were still sealed and handed one to Risa. She took it gingerly, as if it was going to bite her. 'Alcohol…' she thought, looking a bit worried. 'Oh well…I'm nineteen. It's okay.'

Risa had promised herself just one drink, but as the party got more and more exciting, she found herself drinking a lot more than expected. Atsushi was doing the same. Soon she found it a bit hard to walk, so Atsushi led her to a room so she could rest. She flopped down on the bed. Atsushi layed next to her.

The party became crazier and crazier, the music was loud, and the people were drunk. It seemed like a lot of fun…until the morning light shone on Risa's face, waking her up. She grumbled and placed her arm over her face to block out the light. "My head hurts…." she mumbled, sitting up a bit. Suddenly her eyes went wide. She looked around. 'This…isn't my room…' she thought. Soon her attention shifted to the fact that Atsushi was asleep beside her, and only in his boxers.

Frightened, she quickly made sure she was dressed. She was…except for…her panties?! "Oh crap! What happened!!" She shouted, startling Atsushi out of his sleep and making him fall off of the bed. He groaned from the floor, scratching the back of his head and looking around. "What the-? Where are we?!" He yelled, getting up.

"I think…a room in the house…from the party last night." She said, quietly. "Do you…remember what happened? Last night?" he asked, sitting on the bed. "I remember drinking…a lot…" she replied. "Ah, but…you're dressed so we didn't do anything." he said, grinning. "You think so?" she asked sarcastically, holding up a condom wrapper. "I doubt that."

Atsushi looked freaked out. "Okay…but at least…it was safe this time." he mumbled. He picked up his shirt and jeans from the floor and saw it. The condom. _**Broken**_. Suddenly he screamed something incoherent, making Risa jump. "W-what's wrong?!" she yelled.

"Why?" he asked the ceiling. He grabbed the sides of his head and said it again, louder. "Why?!" Risa was freaked out. 'Has he lost his mind?' she thought and finally looked over the bed at what he was freaking over. "O-otani…" she began. "Why do we have such bad luck?"

* * *

Uh-Oh!! O.O **NOW**what?? Perhaps...their next trip to the doctor's won't be so lucky. Please Review. And tell me what you think. Opinions are greatly appreciated.


	5. Make the Bad Luck go Away

OMG!! Here is your lemony goodness. Who knows...I may make another chapter with more detailed lemon-ness. _**Sexual Themes!**_ I'm warning you all, so if you don't like sex or anything like that..._**don't read.**_

**Chapter 5**

"Make the bad luck go away"

Pregnant. Risa was pregnant. That was all Atsushi and she could think about on the drive home. That morning had been hectic. They arrived two hours late for the appointment and Risa missed her own doctor. What was worse…they had the scary one again. Giving them dirty looks because they were back just one week later.

Telling their parents was also difficult. Atsushi's mother was thrilled, his father had insisted that Atsushi propose to her and his sister was already making wedding plans. Risa's mother was shocked, but soon became happy. Her father and brother weren't so happy. They liked Atsushi, but they had only met him a few times.

The matter of proposing to her was a different story. Atsushi didn't feel ready to marry her. Well, he didn't feel ready to be a father so soon either. He was only eighteen after all, barely began college and he felt even worse for Risa. A nineteen-year-old with no goals for the future. He was still going to pursue his dream of becoming a teacher. But Risa wasn't sure what to do with her life.

One month had passed. They had moved out of their houses and into a small apartment near Atsushi's college. Atsushi was worried about her. He left early in the morning to go study a bit in the campus library, and didn't return home until the evening. She hardly ever spoke. They shared a bed, but never did anything but sleep in it. Of course, Atsushi had made moves on her but she just pushed him away. Like she wasn't attracted to him anymore.

One day though, he just couldn't take the silence. "Koizumi!! Talk to me! What's bugging you?!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the kitchen table. She looked up, looking irritated and staring at him. "Nothing." she mumbled, sipping her orange juice. "…it's not nothing, you're upset. Are you…unhappy with me?" He asked, placing his hand over hers. She looked at him again, this time as if she was going to burst into tears. "I'm very happy with you." She whispered, the tears beginning to fall. Atsushi got up and walked over to the other side of the table. He hugged her from behind. Her sobs began to stop, slowly.

"Otani…" she said, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"If you are happy…why do you look so sad?" he asked, handing her a tissue. "I don't know…Nobu said I'm being extra emotional…" Atsushi frowned. "Yeah I noticed…but that's to be expected right? I'm talking about why you've been avoiding all physical contact with me."

"Physical…contact?" she asked, looking innocently at him. "Uh…well, it's just…I've been…" He mumbled. She continued to look confused. "Well…I've been horny, and you haven't wanted me. I'm wondering if I did something wrong?" he asked, blushing. "I have wanted you…but…I can't do it." she whispered. "Why not?!" He shouted, looking really sad. She giggled. 'Ever since that first time. He's been more open about how he feels about me.' she thought, looking away from him.

"I don't feel comfortable..."she replied, closing her eyes. "Koizumi…I make you feel uncomfortable?" Atsushi asked, looking away. "No…it's just…the only two times we had sex, bad things always happened after…"

"What's bad? We're having a baby…so what? That's supposed to be a blessing." Atsushi said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "And…now that you are pregnant…we can have fun with no stings attached." He grinned.

She glared at him. "What's up with you…? You're being so attentive of my feelings all of a sudden."

"I've always been attentive." he stated, and took her hand. "Koizumi, let's go to our room and I'll make you forget about feeling uncomfortable." Atsushi led her down the small hallway and into their bedroom. She smiled to herself at the childish look on his face. It was like a kid in a toy store. All happy and excited.

Laying her down on the bed, he began to remove his clothes in a bit of a rush. "Hey," she began. "Slow down. I'm not going anywhere." She giggled, pulling off her top. "I know…but I can't contain myself…I need to be inside you right now." he said, climbing over her. Risa studied his features. His eyes, focused on hers, holding tenderness and love and making her heart pound rapidly. His bangs in his face. She should have been used to that, still though, she found herself pushing his hair back, so she could see his face. She ran her hands down his bare chest and smiled. 'Small boy, but an incredible body.' She thought, her hands roaming over his back, to his rear. 'He has a nice butt too. Always did.' Atsushi kissed her roughly, catching her a bit off guard. Had it really been a whole 

month since they last did it? Even so…she didn't remember it. They were both drunk.

Atsushi reached under her skirt and removed her panties. Every little touch made Risa shiver. Every kiss made her want to fly. Atsushi certainly could drive her wild with passion one moment, and wild with anger the next. But that's just how their relationship became stronger. He sucked on the sensitive part of her neck, trailing kisses down her chest. Unclasping her bra, he continued to kiss and suck at her flesh. It made her shiver, and she loved it.

'Her breasts seem bigger already…' he thought, squeezing them softly. Risa felt like it was unfair to have Atsushi do all the work here. She wanted to make him feel good too. But how? One thing came to mind. Something that Nobu had forced her into a discussion about. An embarrassing conversation that Risa couldn't help but remember now.

"Otani…stop." She whispered, earning her a curious glance from Atsushi. "Something wrong? You don't like this?" he asked, sitting up. Risa sat up as well and shook her head. "No no…it felt great." She assured him. "Then…what's with the 'stop'?" he asked, soon getting an answer as Risa lowered her face to…'oh god, what is she doing?' he thought, blushing like crazy. 'I didn't think Koizumi would do…_**this**_…'

Risa began to tease and lick at his cock, forcing his hips to jerk forward uncontrollably. Atsushi squeezed the bed sheets and he began to pant and sweat. 'This…feels really…good…' he thought, resisting the urge to grab her hair. It seemed to become more difficult to breathe, as she began to actually suck his hard cock, causing him to moan and lull his head back from the pleasure. "Koizumi…I'm going to…" He said, his eyes shut tight in concentration. She suddenly stopped. He opened his eyes.

Atsushi made a face. "H-hey!! Why'd you? I was just about to-" Risa sat up and placed some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "I know. I want you to come inside me though." she said, smiling. Atsushi stared at her. Neither of them was behaving normally. As soon as sex is involved, their attitudes and personalities change drastically. "Fine by me." he replied, pushing her backwards. He positioned himself at her entrance. "Ready now?" he asked, his voice raspy. "Yes." she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

He thrust forward, pushing all the way inside her. They gasped at the same time; the connection between them was always amazing. "Koizumi…you feel incredible…" Atsushi mumbled, his chin resting on her shoulder. He knew that she liked to savour the feeling of having him inside her. So just to make it that much better later, he always waited before beginning to move again. "So do you…" she replied. She had noticed it the first time. How awkward it was for their height difference. Atsushi was fully inside of her, yet the top of his head was still not level with hers. Although, she didn't really care. It was Atsushi. That's what mattered.

He started his slow rhythm, thrusting in and out, making Risa wrap her long legs around his waist, pulling him a bit faster and harder within her each time he moved. Picking up speed until he was slamming into her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Risa's uncontained shouts were loud and her nails were sharp, clawing at his back a bit. Soon they reached there orgasms together. It was amazing. No matter what they did, they were always in time with each other. Atsushi collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and sweating a lot. "That was intense." he mumbled. "It sure was." She replied. Risa closed her eyes. This was different than the first time. Not only was it better, but now she and Atsushi could sleep without fear of being caught.

Atsushi rolled over and onto his side. "Goodnight." he whispered, grabbing some blankets and covering them both. Risa smiled. Atsushi had kept his promise. He was staying with her no matter what. She was pregnant, and things became complicated, but there he was, right by her side. Risa drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with what her life would be like from this point on.

* * *

There you go. Chapter 5. Chappie 6 might be up tomorrow. I'll see if I have time. Please review. Thanks for reading.

* * *


	6. Rena

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait with this chappie. School takes up my time. Here it is!

**Chapter 6**

"Rena"

Atsushi sighed. The big day was just around the corner. One week, to be exact, until the baby would be born. He knew it was wrong, but he hadn't talked to her at all for the past month. He was always at classes, and since Risa wasn't working anymore, he also had to balance a part time job. One of his professors had heard about his situation, and offered him a job being a student teacher at a local middle school. He mainly helped out the coach with the basketball team, but it was still experience that he was happy to receive.

"Hey, Otani!"

Atsushi looked up; the coach was staring at him. "Y-yeah?" he asked. "I'm stepping out. Can you handle them for a while?" The coach asked, pointing to the nine students playing on the court. "Of course!" he replied happily. Atsushi made his way over to the students. It was just a co-ed gym class for now. A basketball team was going to be formed soon. He laughed a bit.

It seemed way too familiar to him. There was one girl, taller than all of the boys. He wondered if that was what Risa was like in middle school. "Ok, ok. Please stop and listen." he shouted, receiving brief glares from the kids. They turned and went back to playing, completely ignoring his order. Atsushi was getting angry. They never listened. He'd been with that same class for almost 2 months, and he still had no respect from them.

The tall girl slapped one of the rudest boys over the head. "Hey! Otani-Sensei said stop playing, you idiots!" She shouted, turning and smiling at him. "I'll whip them into shape, sensei." she giggled. One boy mumbled, "You're such a totem pole." The girl glared back and grabbed his hair. "Excuse me?! Mind saying that again, shorty?!" Atsushi laughed. It was too funny. As long as there were short boys and tall girls, there would always be a similar argument. "Settle down, people." he said, smiling. "Now, go ahead and pick a buddy, I want you all to practice passing."

The kids paired off and began practicing, but the tall girl sat on the bench. She normally seemed really lonely. Being in a class with all boys and no girls at all, must be annoying. Her name is Serizawa Rena. She's tall for her age, just a little bit taller than him. She was a nice girl, and he wondered why she never seemed to have friends.

"Hey. Rena-Chan, you don't have a partner?" he asked, sitting next to her. She looked over at him; it looked like she had just been crying. "Sensei...am I...a freak?" she asked quietly. "Huh? Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Well...those boys are...always calling me names...like "freak" or "totem pole" just because I'm taller than them." she answered, wiping some tears away with her sleeve. "You're not a freak. Being tall is a great thing." he said, smiling warmly at her. Rena still looked upset. "It's not good if you're a girl." she mumbled. "Sure it is." He laughed, placing his hand on the top of her head. "Cheer up, okay?"

Rena blushed. 'Otani-Sensei...is the only person who's nice to me...' she thought, smiling timidly. "I'll try." she replied. "Good. Now come on, I'll be your partner today." he said, holding out his hand for her to take it. She looked at his face then his hand. Blushing again, she took it.

After playing for a while, the coach returned. He said that class was dismissed. Rena stayed behind to help Atsushi put the equipment away. "Otani-Sensei..." she asked. "Yeah? What's up?" Damn, he liked hearing "sensei" after his name. It made him feel like a real teacher.

"How old are you?" She asked, blushing slightly. "Uh...I don't think I'm supposed to tell that to my students..." he mumbled. "Please? Just tell me. I won't tell anyone else!" She asked. He looked at her. She was giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Uh...nineteen." He whispered, placing the basketballs back on the shelf. Rena gasped. "You're so young!" She shouted. Atsushi looked back at her. "Why are you so surprised? Don't I look young?" he asked. "Oh...you do look young, it's just...I was thinking more like twenty-one." she giggled.

"That's great though!" she shouted. Atsushi looked at her. He was so confused. "How come?" he asked.

"I'm fourteen." she said, smiling brightly. He was still confused, but she looked happier than she did earlier. So he just smiled. He continued to pack the equipment in the storeroom, he was told to clean it as well. He had planned to go home and be with Risa for a while, right after practice. But...

He heard the storeroom door squeak shut. He turned and seen Rena standing in front of it. Her head down, hair in her face. "Rena-Chan?" he asked. "What are you doing...?"

She glanced up at him and slowly walked over, fumbling with the ribbon on her uniform. "I like you, Otani-Sensei. You're always so kind to me. You always make me happy when I feel down." she replied, removing the ribbon. She placed it around his neck, using it to pull his face forward, and kissed him timidly. Atsushi's eyes went wide. He swiftly, pushed her away. "Rena-Chan, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded, opening the door. "I told you. I like you." she replied, walking back over and caressing the side of his face. Atsushi grabbed her wrist. "No! You can't just do things like this! I'm your teacher, and I'm a lot older than you. Think about it. It just isn't right." He shouted, grabbing his bag and exiting the gym.

Rena leaned against the wall. 'Otani-Sensei...I'll make you love me.' she thought, beginning to cry.

Atsushi rushed down the street. His hand on his lips. 'What the hell was that?' he thought, angrily. He entered the apartment, throwing his bag on the couch. "Koizumi?" He yelled. He heard a muffled "I'm in here!" From the bedroom. He walked in and seen her clutching at her swelled stomach. "H-hey! What's wrong?!" Risa glared at him. "I'm in labour!" she yelled. Atsushi's face turned white, as if he'd just seen a ghost. "L-labour...? **_NOW_?!"**

There you go! Some excitement! I wonder what the next chapter will bring...

* * *


	7. Gets What He Wants

This chappie is gonna be the shortest ever! I just want to get my story moving...so here!

**Chapter 7**

"Gets What He Wants"

"L-labour…_**NOW**_?!" Atsushi shouted. Risa simply glared at him and repeated, "Yeah, I'm in labor!" Atsushi ran back and forth in the room, completely freaking out. "This is too early!! The baby is due in a week!!"

"Well…the baby wants out…NOW!" She screamed, clutching at her stomach. "What should we do?!" he yelled, reaching over to comfort her. "Hospital! You idiot!" she replied, crying out again. "It's really bad!! I need to get there fast!" she gasped. Atsushi's eyes went wide. "I'll go call a taxi!" he yelled, running to retrieve the phone."

Once at the hospital, Risa and Atsushi were placed in a room. They gave her something to deal with the pain and the nurse left to get the doctor. "You okay for now?" Atsushi whispered, holding her hand. "Yeah…but the worst is yet to come…" she replied, cringing at the sounds of the women in different rooms yelling and crying. "I'm sure you're tougher than those wimpy women." He said, grinning. The nurse returned with the doctor. _**The**_ doctor. The scary one!!

"Damn…you again?!" the man half shouted. Risa and Atsushi glared at him. "Isn't there a _better_ doctor around?" Atsushi muttered. The man glared back. "I _am_ the best." He said simply.

After a long and brutal amount of time, the baby was born and perfectly healthy. A baby boy with big hazel eyes and a messy patch of fine hair. Atsushi marveled at how tiny he was, almost afraid that he'd crush him if he picked him up. The bundle was given to Risa, and Atsushi climbed into the bed with them. "We don't have a name." Atsushi mumbled, letting the little one hold one of his fingers in a tight grip. "Yukio…" she replied, closing her eyes. "Yukio?" Atsushi asked, looking at the boy and thinking. "Yeah…that suits him, I guess." Risa smiled. "Yukio Otani." She giggled. Atsushi smiled. "It sounds good to me."

Risa was silent. "Now…" she began. "If only…I could be Risa Otani." She whispered. Atsushi gulped. "Do you…want to be?" Risa stared at him. "Of c-course I do!" she shouted, startling Yukio. He began to cry and Risa attempted to calm him. For some reason…Atsushi's voice was the only thing that relaxed Yukio. "Hey…stop it…stop crying." He whispered. The boy was silent and staring at him. "Koizumi?" "Yeah?"

"…He's ours?" Atsushi asked, making Risa glare at him. "You saw him come out didn't you?" she spat, glaring at him. "Yeah I just…can't believe it…"

* * *

Yeah...SHORT CHAPTER!! Gomenasai!!


	8. More Than A Crush?

Sorry!! Short chappie again! School gives me no time I swear...

**Chapter 8**

"More Than A Crush?"

Weeks past and Rena was beginning to worry. 'It's been too long since Otani-Sensei was last here...did I...drive him away?' As she thought about it, she sat in the classroom chewing on the end of her pencil. Atsushi walked in. "I'm very sorry about missing these past few weeks...I have been very busy with my new family." He replied, taking his seat beside the teacher's desk. "Welcome back," the teacher grumbled, continuing to lecture about something no one cared about. Rena stared at Atsushi for the entire class. A look of complete happiness was plastered on her face. 'I'm glad he didn't leave.'

The school bells tolled, and the students left for the lunch hour. Risa had surprised him by showing up at the school with Yukio, there to deliver his lunch. They sat down in one of the classrooms and talked.

Rena made her way down the hall, following the sound of Atsushi's laughter. She opened the classroom door and saw him playing peek-a-boo with a tiny infant. The baby giggled in that adorable way. Risa and Atsushi were smiling and laughing. "Hi sensei." Rena said, entering the room. He glanced at her and quickly remembered the events that took place in the gym those weeks ago.

"Did your older sister bring her baby over to play?" she asked, smiling at the little baby with care. Yukio stared at her with his big expressive eyes, and giggled, pulling her long hair. "Ouch...go easy on me!" she yelped. Rena looked at Atsushi and the woman holding the baby. They looked like they were trying to hold in a big laugh. When they finally let it out, Yukio squealed and pulled her hair tighter. 'W-what's so damn funny!?" she yelled, snatching her hair away. Yukio looked shocked, then slowly tears began to well up in his eyes until he let out a loud whine. Atsushi quickly reacted, taking Yukio from Risa, rocking him gently in his arms, until he calmed down.

Rena suddenly realized. The way he held him...the baby's appearance. He was his son! "Y-you...have a kid?" she asked. Risa looked at her, puzzled. "Otani...didn't you tell your students why you haven't been here?"

"No. I haven't...those brats don't need to know my personal business." He replied, handing a sleeping Yukio back to Risa. "H-hey!! Is this girl the mother!?" Rena screamed, pointing at Risa and also waking Yukio in the process. "Yes she is." Atsushi answered, glaring at Rena. "She's...also going to be my fiancé...maybe..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "No way! So if she had your child then you must have had sex with her right?!" Rena shouted, quickly covering her mouth afterwards. All except Yukio, blushed a dark shade of red.

"Duh. Isn't that how it works?" he replied sarcasticly. Rena frowned. "Why?...She's not even _**pretty**_...why sleep with _**her**_? I mean...You could've had _**ME**_!!" she shouted, stomping out of the room. Risa was stunned. 'What did she...'

Atsushi had a mortified look on his face. "Otani...what did she mean exactly?" Risa asked, slowly rubbing Yukio's hair. "Nothing."

* * *

SORRY!! A cliff-hanger...(o.o)


	9. She Just Won't Quit

**Chapter 9**

"She Just Won't Quit."

Going to the bar had been Atsushi's idea. Leaving Yukio with Nobu had been Risa's. They both agreed on one thing. They definitely needed to go out and have some fun. The stress of parenthood was bad enough without having psycho teenage girls chasing after Atsushi and the constant checkups from the scary doctor Risa and Yukio had to have.

"Koizumi you'd better not drink too much…" Atsushi mumbled, gripping her hand. "Why? I need to get smashed…all this stress…I really want a drink." she replied. Atsushi sighed. "You're lactating. You can't drink a lot of alcohol…" he said, grinning. "What's with that smile?" she asked, glaring at him. "Oh nothing." he answered, poking her swelled chest. "Quit that. We're in public."

"Want to…go home?" he suggested, giving her his "I'm so damn horny" look. She laughed. His expression was too cute. She was relieved that he could still be attracted to her after having Yukio. "No. You said you wanted to come to a bar." she giggled. "Well…now I want to go home okay?"

Risa ran ahead of him. "No way!" Atsushi frowned. "She's evil." He mumbled, following her.

A tall freakishly dressed man stood up on a table and yelled for everyone's attention. "We are having a contest!! Winning team will receive two tickets to see Umibozu live in concert!" Risa and Atsushi's eyes became sparkly and they immediately rushed over to the crowd.

"Alright so what you gotta do is, in a team of two, drink more tequila shots than the other teams in the competition!" He shouted. Atsushi and Risa looked at each other. 'No way Koizumi could enter this contest…' Atsushi thought, sighing. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Atsushi turned and couldn't believe who was standing there. _**Rena**_. _**In a bar?!**_ She's 14!! **WTF?! **(Ahhh doncha just LOVE how writers think?)

"What are you doing in here?!" Atsushi yelled. "Relax. I come here all the time. I have a fake I.D." She explained, smiling. He sighed. "You are not normal…you know that?"

"Umibozu huh? You like him?" she asked, shooting Risa a dirty look. Risa gulped. 'This is…a lot like the Mimi situation…' she thought. "_**Risa**_ and I love Umibozu. We always have." Atsushi explained, putting a protective arm around Risa. Risa smiled stupidly. 'He's been calling me Risa a lot lately. Is he…going to propose soon?' Rena growled. "Well it would be a real shame if you missed this concert. I heard this will be his last one." Risa and Atsushi looked at each other. They had to see his last show. They just _**had**_ to.

"I'll get tickets as soon as I can, Koizu-…Risa." He said, smiling up at her in his lopsided manner. She smiled back. Rena laughed. It wasn't her normal giggle either. This laugh was _**evil**_. _**Pure evil**_. "You're out of luck. I was just talking to that guy over there and he said that these tickets for the contest are the very last ones. If you want 'em, you'll have to enter the contest…and win." Atsushi gave Rena an angry stare. "Go away, _**kid**_. Before I call your parents and tell them all the things you've done lately." He threatened.

Rena's eyes went wide. "Y-you're bluffing! Y-you don't even _**have**_ my number!" Atsushi smirked. "The benefits of being an assistant teacher. I can get your number from the main office." Risa smiled with pride. 'You won't be an assistant for much longer, Otani-Sensei.'

Rena stomped her foot with anger. "Let's make a deal. You don't tell my parents **_anything_**, and in exchange, I will be your partner and help you win the contest." Atsushi looked at Rena as if she had a third eye in the middle of her forehead. "You're a kid! They can't serve you alcohol!" Rena sighed. "Ok. Check this out." she said, walking over to the man announcing the contest. "Excuse me. I'd like to enter the contest." she said, a more mature and flirty tone to her voice. The man glanced at her. "Uh…sure honey. Please sign up your partner as well." She smiled at him. "Thank you." she giggled, walking back over to Atsushi.

"See? I'm good," she said, then paused and whispered, "And…I'm good at other things too. If you know what I mean." Atsushi blushed then quickly became angry. "Shut up little girl!"

Rena managed to help him win the contest and gave the tickets to him. "Here. Go ahead and take Ms. What's-her-face to the concert." she said, sourly. Atsushi frowned. "Listen to me Rena. I know how you feel…but I can't even consider being with you. The main reason is…because I love Risa and I promised to be with her no matter what happens. We have a baby. Complicating things isn't good right now." Rena looked like she was about to cry. "I'm not taking you seriously right now because you're drunk!" she shouted, grabbing her purse and running out the door.

Risa watched her leave and made her way over to Atsushi. "That…didn't look good." She whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I told her. But she didn't believe me."

* * *

Sorry it took SO long to update. I intend to update twice a week from now on. At least that's my goal.


	10. Proposal Please?

Sorry about all these short chapters...I just never have any time anymore.

**Chapter 10**

"Proposal Please?"

Atsushi paced back and forth in the living room. Every once and a while, he would reach into his pocket and pull out the little blue, velvet box. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stuffed the box back into his pocket. He just didn't know how to do it. Everyone had been urging him to hurry up and propose, but he wasn't sure if he even _wanted _to. What would it be like being married to Risa? He was afraid things would change.

Just then, Risa returned home with a fussing Yukio under her arm. "Otani! Make him be quiet! Please!!" Atsushi rushed over and took him gently from her. Yukio continued to cry until he heard Atsushi's voice. "Hey…quit making noise, you gave mom a headache." he whispered, a soothing tone to his voice. She smiled. He was such a great dad.

"So…Nobu's going to watch him while we go see Umibozu tonight?" He asked, giving Yukio a toy to play with. "Not tonight. She's busy, but she said the girl who lives across the street from her would be more than happy to look after him." Risa assured him. "Good." Atsushi reached into his pocket and remembered what he had in there. He gulped nervously. "Something wrong?" Risa asked, blinking innocently. "No no. I'm perfectly fine." he replied, a hint of fear in his voice. She looked concernedly at him. The doorbell rang. "Oh! The sitter." she beamed, walking toward the door.

When she opened it, she was surprised to see Seiko standing there. "Uh…Seiko? What're _**YOU**_ doing here? Didn't Nobu say a _**girl **_was going to watch Yukio…?"

"Yep! I'm not here to sit for you, I'm here to deliver a message. The Umibozu show's been cancelled. Kohori-Kun told me it's because of a family emergency…" he replied, looking at the ground sadly. "So now Otani-Senpai can't ask you to marr-" Atsushi quickly covered Seiko's mouth to prevent him from blurting out his secret. Risa was suddenly very interested in the conversation. "Marr?" she asked, thinking of what that could possibly be. Atsushi gulped. "N-never mind! T-thanks Seishiro!" he shouted, pushing Seiko away and locking the door. Risa gave him a knowing look. "Marr…y?" she asked, with that famous buck-toothed expression of hers.

"N-no! Why would I ask you such a gross thing!? As if!" he shouted. Risa's face suddenly changed. Now she looked like someone punched her in the stomach. He stepped back. "Uh…I'm sorry…Risa…" he mumbled, making sure he was out of her reach. She sniffled and then shouted, "You should just keep calling me Koizumi!! After all, you obviously have no intention of making me your wife!! Never mind the fact that you knocked me up, or have you forgotten?!" Atsushi bit his tongue to prevent him from fighting back. "You're right…I'm really sorry that Yukio was born into the world." he mumbled, turning and walking towards the bedroom.

The doorbell rang and Risa went to answer it. She opened the door to find the little slut standing there. Rena glared up at her. "I'm here to watch the brat." she mumbled, pushing past Risa. "Where's Otani-Sensei?" she asked, looking around the place. "In the bedroom. Tell him I'm going for a walk alright?" she replied, slipping on her shoes and walking out the door. Rena blinked. Something wasn't right.

She looked into the bedroom and saw him lying on the bed, his back facing her. She smiled deviously. Slowly turning off the lights, she crawled in next to him. "Go away. " he growled. Rena simply traced a line down his back. Atsushi batted her hands away. "Do you want me to throw you out?" he asked. Rena scoffed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Forget about her. She's lame." she whispered.

Atsushi jerked out of her hold and grabbed her by the arm. "Honestly Rena, you need to find someone your own age!" he shouted, pushing her out the door, and slamming it shut. He picked up Yukio and sat on the couch. He called out for Risa. No reply. He called out to her again. Silence. He stood up and looking in all the rooms. He began to panic. "Koizumi?!"

* * *


	11. Decisions To Make

**Chapter 11**

"Decisions To Make"

Atsushi called her cell phone multiple times before she finally returned home. "Where have you been?!" He shouted, his expression obviously anger mixed with concern. She blinked at him. "I went for a walk. I told Rena to tell you that." she answered plainly. He sighed. "I was so…" He started, collapsing in the couch.

"…worried about you…" he mumbled. She smiled. "Why were you so worried? I wasn't gone that long." she asked, sitting next to him. "I thought…you were going to…" He glanced at her. Her eyes were full of concern and curiosity. "Going to what?" she asked.

"I thought you were going to…leave me…and Yukio." He replied, looking down at the floor. Risa suddenly remembered that she hadn't left on good terms. They had a small argument, but she didn't think he thought that much of it. She really didn't regret having Yukio at all. She had just been upset that he said it would be gross to marry her.

"Koizumi…is it alright…if we go live with our parents for a bit…?" he asked. Risa gasped. "W-why?!" she shouted. "I just…think I need to really sit down and consider…everything. I can't do that while we're still living together." he replied, still staring at the floor. "Consider?"

"It'd just be for a week…I need to think about…the future." He turned and grabbed her hands. "_**Our **_future. The three of us." She looked depressed but said, "Ok." He smiled. "I promise it'll be alright, Risa."

She looked away and asked, "Who will take Yukio?" He stood and walked toward the kitchen. "You need to have him. He still needs your milk." He replied, bringing her a glass of juice. "Thanks…" she whispered, accepting the drink. "Are you sure it's ok?" he asked. She looked away. "Y-yeah…it's…fine."

A few days later, Nobu visited Risa's house. She rang the doorbell and her mother answered. "Nobuko. Come on in." she greeted, stepping back to let her in. Nobu looked concerned. "Risa's here right? I…have something I need to tell her." Risa's mother nodded. "She's in her bedroom."

Nobu entered Risa's room and saw her playing with Yukio. "Hello, Ms. Mom." she said, smiling. Risa grinned. "Nobu-Chan! I haven't seen you in ages!" The friends hugged and laughed.

Nobu suddenly was serious. "I think…I may be joining the mom club soon." Risa gasped. "You're pregnant?!" she yelled. Nobu ran over, quickly covering her mouth. "Be quiet! I don't want anyone to know." Risa looked confused. "Why not?" She asked. "I live in Hokkaido! Darling is here and we live too far apart for this! I can't have a baby, it would ruin everything!" Risa looked sad. "You aren't going to tell him…?"

Nobu began to sob. "If…I do…I may have to leave my grandmother all the way in Hokkaido and move here…and I can't do that to her." Risa hugged her tight. "I don't know how to help you, Nobu-Chan…"

"It's alright. The main reason I came here was to ask for motherly advice. Not to cry all over you." She replied, rubbing her tears on her sleeve. Risa smiled. "It's ok to cry on me, Nobu. I've cried on you, countless times."

Meanwhile, at Atsushi's house.

"For the last time…NO!" Atsushi shouted, crossing his arms. His mother and sister gave him a grumpy stare. "We want to see Yuki!!" they shouted. "We haven't seen him since the day he was born!" His sister yelled. Atsushi growled. "Look! I told you, I don't have him right now! Koizumi is looking after him!" he replied.

They looked at each other sadly. "Poor Risa-Chan. A single, teenage mother all by herself." His mother said, dramatically. "No! She isn't a single mother and she isn't alone! I just asked to be on my own for a while!" he shouted, grabbing his jacket and throwing on his shoes. "I'm going out." he mumbled, as he left out the door. His mom and sister sighed. No one knew what was happening these days.

While on his walk, Atsushi saw Nakao sitting on a bench, looking upset. "You okay?" he asked, sitting next to him. "Nobu's been crying." he replied. "Did she come to visit from Hokkaido?" he asked. Nakao nodded. "She got back last Monday…she said she came back because she had a problem but she didn't tell me what it was yet."

* * *

(o.o) ...I have nothing to say! X3 Shocking! **Review Please!!**


	12. Take Command

**Chapter 12**

"Take Command"

The problems had been resolved. Nobu had told Nakao about her being pregnant and her Grandmother had told her to move back in with her parents. It hadn't been easy but her Grandma asked to get photos of the baby when it's born as payment for letting her go.

Atsushi and Risa talked about marriage and both decided that it was too soon. They moved back in together and things seemed to go on happily for weeks. Atsushi was lucky enough to be moved to another class so he didn't have to be anywhere near Rena.

So things were all right again and Risa's birthday was coming up. Strange that all of that shit happened in just one year. It seemed like several years had gone by. Nobu had offered to watch Yukio, while they "celebrated" their anniversary and Risa's birthday, but they wanted to celebrate together as a family.

'So my birthday is tomorrow?' Risa thought as she tickled Yukio's belly. The infant laughed and made little squeaky noises. 'I confessed to Otani on my 17th birthday…We got together on my 18th…and last year we…' she stopped the thought, blushing at the memory. Yukio tugged on her hair and snapped her out of her daydream. She scowled at him. "You definitely fit your name. Yukio, "gets what he wants" she giggled, tickling him again.

She looked at him carefully. A mini her. Hair and eyes the same colour and he even had her personality. 'Hopefully, he has my height too.' she thought, smiling.

Atsushi walked into the room and stood at the door, smiling while he watched them. "Isn't it time for his nap now?" he asked, walking over and sitting on the bed beside them. Risa nodded. "Yeah. I'll go put him down."

Atsushi caught her hand as she was leaving. "Hey…when you're done…come back here. I have an early…surprise birthday present for you." he said, grinning at her. She blinked innocently and simply replied, "Kay." When she turned to walk out of her room and into Yukio's, she blushed.

Turning off the lights in his room, she took one last look at the sleeping baby before closing the door gently. Smiling, she returned to the bedroom she and Atsushi shared. "So…I get my present early then?" She asked casually. Atsushi smirked. "Hope you don't mind if it's something you already have."

She titled her head. She wasn't sure if he was trying to act cool or if he really **_did_** have some kind of gift for her. He saw the confused look on her face and he frowned. "If you haven't already gotten my hint…your present is the same as last year." he said sarcastically. "A rooftop picnic?" she said, equally sarcastically. He glared at her. "Come here and I'll teach you not to mouth off to the teacher."

Risa blushed. She should be used to Atsushi talking to her like that by now…shouldn't she? They did it often enough that this wouldn't be anything different.

She sat beside him and they slowly began to kiss. They only broke the kiss to remove their clothing and Risa was left in just her bra. She didn't really want to take it off. After all…breast feeding Yukio had made her breasts very sore and even a bit swollen. She didn't want Atsushi to see them like that.

As they continued to kiss passionately, Atsushi whispered something in her ear. Something that made her blush and become nervous. "You're on top this time."

She pulled away and refused to look at him. Atsushi was really confused; he didn't know what he did wrong. "Uh…Risa…something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. 'He wants me to…but I can't…I'll look…really gross like that…and…my body isn't in good shape anymore…' she thought, her eyes shut tight.

"Risa…you don't have to…I could just…" he mumbled, rubbing her shoulders. "Don't you think I'm…unattractive..?" she asked, still not making eye contact. "Huh? Where did that come from? Of course I think you're attractive…" She chanced a look at him. His expression was concerned and confused. "I don't want you to see me like that…" she replied. "Like what?" He asked.

"The angle…it'll look bad…" she mumbled, shutting her eyes tight again. "Angle? If you're on top it'd be the same angle I always see you at…" he replied lamely. She glared at him. "It's not the same!!"

Atsushi gulped. She was being…really moody lately. "Relax…" he mumbled, pushing her down on the bed. "I'll do it the same as usual." Risa noticed that he didn't seem too thrilled about that. She knew that she wasn't too thrilled either. "Wait…" she whispered. "I'll be on top."

Atsushi seemed sceptical. "Really?" She glared at him. "You don't believe me?" He shook his head. "You don't have the guts. You've never been the 'take command' type." She pushed him off of her and kissed him forcefully. "Listen here. I'm bigger than you and I have enough guts to do whatever I want. You're going to be my birthday present? Fine. That means you're my property." She said aggressively. 'Not the take command type? Well I'll show him.'

Atsushi was shocked. "W-what's…" She smirked at him. "What's what? Speak." She ordered him. He tried to move, but couldn't. He was…pinned. He wasn't sure what to do…it surprised him that she could behave this way for one thing…another was how sexy she could really be, taking charge and showing him her fangs.

"What's gotten into you Koizumi?" he asked playfully. She kissed him again, breaking the kiss slowly, making him groan. "Nothing yet." she giggled, continuing to pin him down with her arms and teasing his lips with hers.

* * *

Hehehehehe I know...I cut it off when it was getting good. You'll all be waiting for the next chapter. But you're in luck. I no longer have school. I can...update more often now. Maybe. Well review and if I take long to update...feel free to annoy me cuz that always makes me update. lol


	13. Loving the Little Things

Oh My Gawd. H-how long has it been since I last updated?! (o.o) Sorry sorry sorry!!! *face palms* Life has it's evil ways of distracting people from things like this. I am ready! I will finish this thinnnng!!

**Chapter 13**

**"Loving the Little Things"**

Atsushi blushed as Risa sat over him, looking down at him with new found confidence and love. With a swift motion of her hips, she took his throbbing cock inside of her wetness. The two shut their eyes and moaned in unison. The feeling was incredible. Risa hadn't known how good it would feel to dominate hime like this.

As they made love, Atsushi would occasionally try to slide his hands around her body, but Risa would always bat his hands away and then pin his arms to the bed. Atsushi didn't seem to mind, and it didn't seem like she was hurting him with her heavier body either. "Atsushiiiii!" she moaned loudly, grinding her hips and clit against him. "I'm going to- I think I'm going to come!!" She shouted, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Atsushi stared up at her, his face was flushed and showed that he was feeling great, but it still had a shocked look to it. 'She's...never been this loud before!' Atsushi thought. Risa looked back down to him with passion in her half closed eyes, and moaned again, this time much louder, as she came.

Atsushi could feel himself getting close and rolled her over so that he was on top and could use the rest of his energy to pound into her harder, and faster until he too, came. He then collapsed on top of her, panting. "Risa..." he mumbled in between pants. Risa laced her fingers in his short sweaty hair and sighed with satisfaction. "Yes?" She mumbled, smiling.

"Marry me." he whispered, against her shoulder. Risa's eyes became wide. "What did you...say?" she asked, thinking that she'd heard wrong. "I love you, Risa.I love you and Yukio, and everything that comes with you. I want you to become my wife." he replied, lifting his head and looking into her eyes.

She bagan to cry and he wiped away hwe tears. "Yes!" She said happily, hugging his body close to hers. "You're everything to me, you and our baby!"

They both smiled and curled up together. This was it. This was everything Risa had ever wanted, ever since high school. She couldn't think of anything else that would be better. The two then fell peacfully asleep and had countless amazing dreams filled with happiness.

**The End**


End file.
